


L'évidence sous les yeux

by LordSweet



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSweet/pseuds/LordSweet
Summary: C'est leur première mission depuis longtemps, sauf que les choses ne sont plus tout à fait les mêmes.---Les évènements de cette fic se passent après le manga de La Brigade Temporelle mais je pense que vous pouvez malgré tout comprendre en ayant juste vu les 4 saisons du VDF.
Relationships: Richard/Michel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	L'évidence sous les yeux

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai lu les manga de la Brigade Temporelle il y a seulement une semaine ou deux et il FALLAIT que j'écrive sur eux d'accord ?  
> J'ai tellement écris que j'ai dû diviser la fanfiction en deux parties. Ceci est la 1ère.  
> Bonne lecture à vous

Cela faisait un long moment qu’ils n’étaient plus partis en mission rien que tous les deux. Habituellement Constance envoyait Mattéo et Louise, ou l’un d’entre eux pour les accompagner, mais jamais leur duo ensemble. En tout cas pas depuis… combien ? Des semaines ? des mois ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il était difficile d’évaluer le temps quand on voyageait constamment dans des temporalités différentes. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les choses n’étaient plus les mêmes depuis leur dernière mission.   
Michel n’aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il y avait une sorte de tension entre lui et Richard. Enfin, il y avait toujours eu une certaine tension, oui, c’était évident pour tout le monde. Mais au fil du temps, elle s’était muée en autre chose. Et il n’aurait su dire quoi.   
Bon ok peut-être qu'il s'en doutait un peu. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir plus ou moins déclaré ses sentiments à Richard (il pensait qu'il allait mourir OK) avait un rapport. Ça et le fait que sa déclaration avait ensuite été suivi par ce même Richard l’embrassant lorsqu’ils étaient totalement torchés. Peut-être. D’accord. Mais vu qu’ils n’en avaient jamais reparler l’autre homme avait juste dû l’oublier, non ? ça ne devait pas être si important.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il l’impression que ça l’était ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à regarder Richard se sentir à la fois triste et heureux ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux à l'idée d'une mission seul avec lui ?   
Il aurait dû se réjouir pourtant, c'était l'occasion de montrer que the Michel pouvait être badass. Genre hyper cool. Même hyper badass ET cool ! Mais au lieu de ça, il avait l’impression d’être tout l'inverse de cool. Pas du tout cool quoi. C'était tout sauf une mission difficile. Juste une reconnaissance de routine. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être perturbé par la présence de Richard.  
Ce dernier se trouvait justement devant lui, et à sa propre surprise, il le guidait dans les rues de Paris. Le plus inquiétant c’est qu’il ne faisait aucun commentaire. Alors qu’au départ, c’était lui qui se disait pas du tout “chaud” pour sortir en missions. Mais bien sûr, leur boss ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix. Richard devait faire avec. Et il semblait réussir ?  
Contrairement à lui, Michel n’était pas contre effectuer des missions sur le terrain. Étant persuadé que cela lui permettrait de prouver sa valeur à la Brigade. Et que plus personne ne le prendrait pour un idiot. Ils verraient qu’il méritait d’être dans cette team.  
— On y est, annonça Richard en s’arrêtant.  
Il lui montra un large bâtiment à quelques mètres, là où se trouvait leur objectif.   
— Ok c’est facile, lui dit l’autre homme, on rentre, on repère la cible, on sort et on aura fini pour l’heure du déjeuner.  
— Cool parce que je t’avoue que j’ai la dalle.  
— Dès qu'on en a fini avec ça, je nous paye le resto.   
Quelque chose dans son esprit fit bondir son cœur à cette idée. D'aller en restaurant en tête à tête. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, étant collègues ils avaient déjà mangé énormément de fois ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé ?   
— C'est pas la peine, lui dit-il, j'suis pas obligé de te manger… DE manger, de manger je voulais dire. J'suis pas obligé de manger maintenant.   
— OK… Donc je prends juste un kebab pour moi et je t'en prends pas ?   
— Ah si. Un kebab si. Mais t'avais pas parlé d'un resto ?   
— Ouais tu sais… quand je dis resto… c'est plutôt le kebab ou le mcdo du coin.   
— Les deux me vont.   
Et c'était étonnamment la vérité. En réponse Richard lui sourit, comme une promesse. Puis, après s'être partagé un dernier regard, le duo se rapprocha de l'immeuble. L’immeuble appartenant à une entreprise qui accueillait énormément de visiteurs, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer.   
La première pensée de Michel fut de comparer les lieux avec la Brigade Temporelle. Contrairement aux murs froids et impersonnels auxquels il était habitué, le hall d’entrée avait une ambiance luxueuse, inatteignable. Semblable à un hôtel bien trop coûteux pour lui. Les employés étaient tout autour d’eux et les ignoraient totalement. Circulant en silence, le plein de dossiers sous les bras, ils avaient visiblement tous un but précis. Ils sortaient et entraient soit par deux portes battantes au fond du hall soit les ascenseurs et escaliers se trouvant sur les côtés. Et chacun d’entre eux étaient sur son 31, des costumes chics qui devaient coûter 2 fois son salaire.   
Le lieu était clairement un endroit de travail sérieux et efficace. Cela lui rappela un peu la Brigade Temporelle, en plus compétente. Mais aussi en plus monotone. Et par monotone, il voulait dire “faux-cul”. Il pouvait reconnaître ce genre d’entreprise à des kilomètres, ayant alterné de multiples boulots sans jamais réussir à les intégrer. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais le bon “esprit” pour la boîte. Finalement, le seul boulot qu’il avait réussi à garder, c’était celui à la Brigade Temporelle. Et même là, c’était presque certain qu’il avait encore son poste uniquement parce que ses supérieurs ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de lui.  
Michel n'était donc pas sûr de pouvoir faire semblant d’avoir sa place ici. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Richard, au contraire. Lui se fondait pratiquement dans le décor. C’était comme son milieu naturel. Expliquant pourquoi ce dernier lui chuchota discrètement :  
— Tu me laisses faire la discussion et tu me suis.   
Comme si lui allait se mettre à parler ! Il pouvait être idiot assez souvent ok, mais il n’était pas totalement stupide. Il ne voulait pas faire foirer la mission. Et n’ayant pas les capacités orales de son partenaire, il laissait ce genre d’interrogations sociales à Richard. Ce dernier savait les maîtriser lorsqu’il le voulait, et il pouvait même être assez impressionnant parfois.   
Ils marchèrent devant eux, en essayant d’avoir l’air assuré, jusqu’à la réception. Derrière un long bureau, une jeune femme avait l'air occupé aur téléphone. Pas à pas, ils se rapprochèrent, avant de se stopper à un mètre d’elle.  
— Bonjour ! Salua Richard d’une voix qui semblait réellement heureuse.   
Toujours au téléphone, la réceptionniste leva les yeux sur lui une seconde tout en continuant de parler. Elle semblait profondément ennuyée par leur présence. Quelque part, il pouvait la comprendre. Il était presque sûr qu’elle n’était pas assez payée pour ce poste. C’était souvent le cas, de son expérience.  
Ils attendirent côte à côte, lui jouant avec ses mains, Richard tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur le bureau. La jeune femme finit par reposer son téléphone, tapa quelques mots sur son clavier, et se tourna enfin vers eux.  
— Bonjour, son ton sonnait artificiel comme en automatique, vous avez rendez-vous ?   
— Non mais nous aimerions rendre visite à un certain monsieur Olivier Martin.   
Richard avait un petit sourire dans la voix, le genre qu’avait un homme refusant qu’on lui dise non. La réceptionniste n’était nullement perturbée.   
— Et vous êtes... ?   
— Monsieur… Machin ? Fut tout ce que trouva Richard.   
— Machin ? Répéta Michel étonné.   
Il était plus surpris par le fait que Richard avait improvisé sur le tas plutôt que par le nom en soi. Mais le temps qu’ils puissent se corriger, la réceptionniste répliqua :  
— D'accord messieurs Machin, vous pouvez vous rendre dans la salle d'attente sur votre gauche.   
Sentant qu’ils ne pourraient rien changer à cette méprise, ils suivirent ses indications sans plus de cérémonie. Ils tournèrent à gauche, et après avoir dépassé la réception, le duo passa les portes battantes du fond. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, bien plus sobre que le hall d’entrée. En ligne droite se trouvaient d'autres couloirs, qui menaient sans aucun doute à encore d’autres couloirs. Exactement comme un hôpital, l’immeuble devait être un vrai labyrinthe. Il était donc impossible pour eux de s'infiltrer ou ils finiraient par se perdre. Et Constance — leur boss— leur avait interdit de se perdre encore une fois.  
Tout le long des murs il y avait d'innombrables portes, avec chacune des plaquettes avec des noms. L'une d'entre elle était effectivement la salle d'attente. N’ayant pas d’autres solutions que d’obéir aux règles administratives, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Et pour leur plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne.  
La pièce était une salle d'attente typique : une table basse au centre et des chaises tout autour. Des revues et des magazines un peu partout. Des tableaux de bateaux sur les murs. Rien d’anormal. Michel n'attendit pas la permission et s’assit sur une des chaises. Richard en fit de même en s’asseyant à côté de lui.   
Maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls, il pouvait enfin recommencer à exprimer ses pensées ! Et il en avait justement une en tête :  
— Hé, j'crois qu'elle nous a pris pour un couple tu crois pas ? C'est quand même marrant ça, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se fait passer pour un couple. A force on va croire qu’on en est vraiment un.  
— Haha ouais c'est marrant ça Michal, réagit Richard d'un ton qui ne sonnait pas du tout “marrant”.   
Cela faisait un moment que son collègue n’avait pas prononcé incorrectement son prénom. Il allait finir par croire que Richard le faisait exprès lorsqu’il était agacé par lui. Michel ne fit cependant pas de remarque et continua sa réflexion :  
— J'avoue qu'on peut aussi être frères… mais t'as vu nos gueules je te ressemble que dalle.   
Physiquement ils étaient difficilement semblables (enfin hormis le fait que tous deux étaient des hommes, blancs et grands), Michel ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient avoir l’air pour de frères. De plus, ni lui ni Richard n’avaient de frères et sœurs. Se faire passer pour une fratrie semblait donc être un mauvais plan.   
Puis, qu’ils soient un couple était pour lui beaucoup plus crédible. Déjà parce que comme il l’avait souligné, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils prétendaient être un couple. Ils l’avaient déjà fait auparavant pour une mission. Et en toute modestie, individuellement ils étaient ultra canons et stylés, alors ensemble avec leurs skills réunis ils prenaient n’importe qui ! Leur couple était tellement une tuerie, tout le monde serait hyper intimidé !  
— Bon ok, concéda Michel, on peut être adopté mais… 'fin tu vois quoi.   
— Non je vois pas et je m’en fous, répliqua l’autre homme.   
Visiblement, il ne pourrait pas patienter en faisant la conversation à Richard, puisque ce dernier n’était pas de bonne humeur (pour une raison qu’il ignorait). Michel rapporta donc son attention sur les magazines devant lui. Il en prit au hasard et se mit à le feuilleter. C’était un magazine adressé visiblement à un lectorat féminin, puisque le mot “femme” était répétée un nombre incalcule de fois sur les différentes pages. Michel pouvait bien se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas le public visé, bien sûr, mais ce n’était qu’un détail. Il commença à lire une recette de Risotto aux herbes pour 8 personnes, bien qu’il n’ait jamais vraiment cuisiné de sa vie. À part des pâtes, et peut-être du riz.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs articles sur “comment être une femme aujourd’hui” et autres news de people, il entendit la voix de Richard. Michel stoppa net sa lecture et se tourna vers son collègue, sachant d’expérience que ce dernier lui en voudrait s’il ne l’écoutait pas. Sauf que, contre toute attente, l’autre homme ne s’adressait pas à lui, mais à quelqu’un d’autre. Et Michel ne tarda pas à comprendre qui :  
— Allo Constance ? Ouais ? Ouais on y est.  
Richard avait une main sur son oreille, ou plus exactement sur son oreillette. A chaque sortie en mission, Constance les forçait à en porter pour leur permettre de communiquer avec le QG. Michel trouvait que c’était un peu une invasion de la vie privée mais après tout il vivait dans une base secrète où l’intimité n’existait pas alors… ça restait bien dans le thème. Et de toute façon, Constance refusait de lui donner une oreillette parce qu’apparemment il “pourrissait tous les flux d’informations avec des anecdotes personnelles".   
— On est dans une salle d’attente, continuait de dire Richard. Hm. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Bah on attend. C’est qu’on fait généralement dans une salle d’attente. Je pensais que vous le sauriez Constance j’veux dire vous êtes la chef non ?  
A cause de la distance, Michel n’avait seulement qu’une moitié de conversation, mais la réponse de Constance fut si forte qu’il put presque la comprendre. A l’inverse, la voix de Richard baissa brusquement de plusieurs octaves.  
— Oui j’ai compris… Désolé Constance… Non s’il vous plait, j’veux pas faire le ménage de la salle de bain. Promis, on finit cette mission en deux deux.   
Voyant que la situation s’était arrangée, Michel décida de reprendre sa lecture. Il survola les pages du magazine en quête d’un article un tant soit peu intéressant. Et il s’arrêta à un certain titre.   
Comment savoir si vous lui plaisez ?  
Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement sans qu’il n’en sache la raison. Comme s’il commettait un acte honteux. Du genre... ne pas se laver les mains après avoir été aux toilettes, ou regarder du porn au boulot. Par instinct, il cacha la page de la vue de Richard et entama sa lecture.  
Comment savoir si vous lui plaisez ? relut-il. L’article était en 10 points, 10 affirmations qui étaient ensuite expliquées par quelques phrases en dessous. Tandis qu’il lisait, Michel pouvait entendre son partenaire discutant toujours avec Constance. Il tenta de faire abstraction (sans trop réussir) et de se concentrer sur les mots.  
Il parle de vous à n’importe quelle occasion.  
N’importe quelle excuse semble être la bonne pour vous évoquer ? C’est qu’il cherche un moyen de vous faire comprendre qu’il veut passer du temps avec vous.  
— Ouais Michel est là, disait la voix de Richard près de lui, oui je le vois.   
Vous êtes constamment dans ses pensées.  
En plus de parler de vous, vous semblez le sujet qui l’obsède.   
— Non je l’ai pas encore perdu ! C'est arrivé UNE FOIS !   
Il est plus tactile avec vous qu’avec n’importe qui.  
Il profitera de tous les moyens socialement acceptés pour vous toucher, être près de vous. Attention quand même à ce qu’il respecte votre espace vital.  
Richard posa une main sur son épaule, le sortant de sa lecture.  
— Constance dit qu’on doit y aller.  
— Mais j’ai pas encore fini ! se plaignit-il en lui montrant la page du magazine d’un geste de la main.   
Son partenaire roula des yeux et attrapa ensuite son poignet pour l’obliger à se lever. Dans la précipitation, Michel jeta le magazine sur une des chaises en l’abandonnant ouvert sur la page qu’il était en train de lire. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, comme s’il avait laissé derrière lui quelque chose de très important. Et ils sortirent de la salle d’attente, reprenant leur mission où elle n’avait pas encore démarré.


End file.
